creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 May 2016
11:47 kk 11:50 ok 11:50 podgrzewam bułeczki :) 11:51 jak tam pasta? moze byc na pierwszą? 11:55 Przyznam się bez bicia, że przejrzałam ją jedynie pobieżnie. 11:55 Jak wyczytam się w nią dokładniej, to wtedy Ci dam jakiś konkretny feedback. 11:55 Ok? :) 11:56 dobrze 11:56 nie cisnę, że masz przeczytać 11:56 jak znajdziesz czas to daj znać :) 11:58 Kyukuroruro <3 12:00 Exałkę <3 12:01 hej o/ 12:01 Siemson 12:05 po szkole juz?' 12:05 Jaka szkoła. 12:06 studia? 12:06 Jakie studia. 12:06 Wstałaś z łóżka? : > 12:06 Jakie łóżko 12:06 Z Oza * 12:06 Czekam na Ozza, dzisiaj miał chemię. 12:07 Ile jeszcze przed nim? 12:07 ok xd 12:07 Do sierpnia. 12:08 Ja nie mogę w pracy wyrobić. 12:08 Nie mogę ich słuchać xD 12:09 Ja się strasznie nudzę 12:09 Nie mam co ze sobą zrobić. 12:11 Biedna Kuro :/ 12:11 Chyba zaraz pójdę robić obiad. 12:12 ja śniadanie dopiero zjadłam heh 12:13 Ja śniadanie jadłam o 7 12:13 Chińskie z wczoraj 12:13 I 4 kawy 12:13 Nie brzmi to jakoś szczególnie optymistycznie. 12:14 No nie. 12:14 Od 4 dni wstaję o 6. 12:14 Jestem cała zestresowana tym tygodniem 12:14 Wczoraj były badania PET, dzisiaj chemia. 12:14 Nie dziwę się. 12:14 Ale Mała, hej! 12:14 Jesteś cholernie silna. 12:14 Dacie sobie z Ozem radę. 12:15 I chociaż nie wiem co będę robiła za dwie godziny, to tego jestem pewna. 12:16 Staram się być silna, bo w sumie nie mam wyboru. 01:20 o/ 01:20 elo 01:21 jo 01:30 jak wejdzie Sajko6655 to napiszcie jej że chcę pogadać 01:35 xD 01:36 . 01:50 cze 01:50 Hejjj. 01:50 Ave 01:53 Ave ja. 02:07 Ave ja. 02:10 * Kyurone kopie Piniakolada 02:11 Hej 02:11 Rzym <3 02:11 <3 ^^ 02:13 Hejka. 02:13 hi 02:13 Przegapiłem plan wprowadzenia stanu wojennego? 02:14 Nope 02:15 ;___; 02:15 Ale dalej jesteśmy komunistami 02:15 Przerobi się wierszyki dla Stanina, na wierszyki dla Kuro. 02:16 xD 02:17 Sojuz nieruszymyj riespublik swobodnych, 02:17 Spłotiła nawieki Wielikaja CP, 02:17 Da zdrawstwujet sozdannyj wolej narodow, 02:17 Jedinyj, moguczij CPWSKI Sojuz! 02:17 xD 02:17 (Y) 02:18 główny komisarz NKWd stanisław melduje się 02:18 Mogę zostac zomo ? 02:18 xD 02:18 Możesz. 02:19 Drużby Wikijów Sojuz Wiekawoj xD 02:19 elou 02:19 \o 02:19 towarisch myslec 02:19 Witaj towarzyszu. 02:19 myslec? nie widziałem go od dawna :x 02:19 High Chairman Wedkarski 02:20 Heej 02:20 pytanie, to normalne, że mam aż 24 procesy chrome.exe? 02:20 i hey kyu \o 02:21 karu? strelyat soldat 02:22 co się z nimi dzieje? to jakiś rosyjski czy co? nie znam cyrylicy :< 02:22 To nie cyrylica. 02:22 xD DD 02:22 XD 02:22 wymowa cyrylicy, pasi? ;x 02:23 Eyup. 02:23 Любе пляцки <-- to jest cyrylica 02:23 ^^ 02:23 rzymek, już wiem, nie musisz tłumaczyć :X 02:23 Też lubię, są dobre. 02:24 co za typ... 02:24 a możn a jak najbardziej 02:24 Ludzie, wszystko ma swoje granice xD 02:24 jeszcze jak 02:24 ponawiam pytanie, to normalne, że mam aż 24 procesy chrome.exe? 02:24 Elo 02:24 \o 02:25 Hej. 02:25 tak normalne 02:25 gg alin miał 48 procesów 02:25 i żył 02:25 GG Allin - Final Hellride polecam 02:29 Piniakolada kupo 02:32 jo 02:33 co 02:35 Kurone 02:35 Hejka! o/ 02:35 Ces 02:35 Co chceeeesz 02:36 Hej Kyu o/ 02:36 Hej Marian 02:36 Pinia musimy porozmawiać. 02:36 D: 02:36 :o 02:36 Mam zadzwonić? 02:36 Nie 02:36 Chciałam powiedzieć, że kc. 02:36 :3 02:36 Kc też 02:37 :3 02:37 Sup? 02:37 :3 02:38 Jem tortillę 02:38 I jest ostra. 02:39 Nie lubię ostrych rzeczów. 02:39 Ejno 02:40 Idziesz do kina naaaaa 02:40 naaa 02:40 Legion Samobójców???////? 02:40 Taaak 02:41 Ale to dopiero w lipcu lub w sierpniu 02:41 A wiesz coooo? 02:41 Nooo 02:41 Kurde no, nie lubię jak mnie biorą z zaskoczenia. 02:41 Kolba pracuje w kinieeee. :3 02:41 I wiesz co? 02:41 Jaki Kolba? 02:41 Będę mieć bilety za darmo. :3 3 02:41 Klaudia. 02:41 Aaa 02:41 Ja też chcem. 02:41 Hihi. 02:41 Zapraszam do kina na ambonę. 02:41 Siedzę sobie, wpierniczam jogurt w najlepsze, sterta papierów na biurku: dzień dobry, ja byłem z Panią umówiomy. 02:42 Biedna Ex xD 02:42 Patrzę, i faktycznie był. 02:42 W którym kinie pracuje, Pinia 02:42 To gadam z nim, z tym jogurtem na brodzie ;-; 02:42 hejo 02:42 o/ 02:42 Yo 02:42 Pinia, powiedziałam to teraz Ozzowi 02:42 A on 02:43 "Ryugo mnie też zabierał do kina" 02:43 ;_; 02:43 W Sferze pracuje. 02:43 Ryugo jest spk. 02:43 A co do Legionu 02:44 To obejrzyj sobie animację 02:44 Daaaaj mi link. 02:44 Wait 02:45 http://www.cda.pl/video/63275581 02:46 U Ciebie też był graaad? 02:46 Nie 02:46 Hehe :D 02:46 x: 02:46 Obejrzę sobie później/jutro. 02:46 Fajne jest. 02:46 Harley <3 02:48 W ogóle Piniak 02:48 Wiesz, że na wiki wprowadzamy komunistyczne zmiany? 02:49 W końcu. 02:50 Wątek:123327#7 02:51 Komisarz NKWD Stanislav zgłasza się do służby 02:51 Ciągle śmieszne. 02:51 Zastanawiam się czy coś ten tego 02:51 Loki z Luzerką. 02:52 Cooo 02:52 Mam nadzieję tylko, że się nie rozmnożą. 02:52 Przez stopy się chyba nie da. 02:53 wprowadzono komunizm- liczba pedofilów na wiki zwiększa się 02:53 Przepraszam bardzo, chcę wyjaśnienia. 02:54 Ale co? x'D 02:54 Ej w ogóle 02:54 Ex 02:54 Spójrz na Pasta Wiki 02:54 Widziałam. 02:54 02:59 02:59 02:59 02:59 }} 02:59 02:59 Nawet nie chciało im się edytować wyglądu 02:59 I nazw szablonów 03:03 I ta kolorystyka <3 03:03 Aż nie mogę się doczekać, aż wbije Loki lub Luzerka 03:04 O co chodzi ;^; 03:04 W ogóle z Luzeką już kiedyś jakieś dramy były pamiętam. 03:04 Nie chcę kolejnej. 03:04 Piniakolada 03:04 Wbij na Pasta Wiki 03:04 Link daj 03:04 I zobacz sobie szablon 03:05 http://pl.pasta.wikia.com/wiki/Pasta_Wiki 03:05 :o ooo 03:05 Ex, ale i tak będzie kolejna, bo myślę, że rzuci swoimi argumentami na temat naszych metod, Administracja odbije piłeczkę. 03:06 o/ 03:06 Jak 03:06 Tak 03:06 Można? xD 03:06 Cześć 03:06 hey sajko 03:06 Hej Sajko 03:06 Piniak nie wiem 03:07 Kuro: usunęłam ostanio crappastę 03:07 Nie można tego zgłosić jakiemuś helperowi? Przecież oni ukradli nasz szablon. :v 03:07 A Loki: oesu mogłaś chociaż dać na trollpasta wiki 03:07 Pinia: nie można. 03:08 Tzn, zgłaszać sobie możesz, ale generalnie nic z tym nie zrobią. 03:08 Chyba. 03:09 A Loki: oesu mogłaś chociaż dać na trollpasta wiki 03:09 03:09 o/ 03:09 o/ 03:09 Czekaj, od kiedy mamy obowiązek dodawać coś na Trollpastę? xD 03:09 Ale ten, można spróbować? 03:09 Piniak chcesz to zgłosić? 03:09 Były już takie sytuacje. 03:09 Bo to trochę niesprawiedliwe, że właściwie kopiują naszą wiki. 03:09 Nawet podpierdzielili CSS z wiki helpera 03:10 Wtf. ._. 03:10 Pogadam z kimś 03:10 ale wszystko na wiki, łącznie z wyglądem jest na commonie 03:10 http://pl.pasta.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Luzerka1212/Wikia_stoi_w_miejscu 03:10 I dopóki nie ma tam wandalizmów to mówi się trudno. 03:10 Omg 03:11 Moim zdaniem jest to tak żałosne i mało ważne, że szkoda zachodu. 03:12 . 03:13 To nie jest żałosne, to jest smutne. 03:15 Jak będzie drama to: http://imgur.com/EeM4sY7 03:16 Czy już mówiłam, że nie lubię licencji cc-by-sa? 03:17 Ostatnio pokazywał to mi Ozz 03:17 Mówiłam. 03:17 Dopóki nie ma wandalizmów/ naruszenia praw autorskich (o które ciężko)/ łamania ToU 03:17 nic z tym nie zrobią. 03:17 Ale i tak należy podać autora w opisie zmian / w tekście / gdziekolwiek. 03:17 Słowo klucz: należy 03:17 ale nie trzeba. 03:18 Ale zawsze mamy: http://imgur.com/EeM4sY7 03:18 (wstawię jeszcze raz bo mi się podoba i mogę, lel) 03:19 Jeszcze poproszę, by nam zmienili slider na CSie 03:20 Już go nie ma chyba. 03:21 Ale można na przyszłość zlikwidować ziemniaka. 03:22 Masz jakiś pomysł na grafikę? 03:22 zaproponuję im współpracę z papiesz wiki 03:22 niech mają coś z życia x'D 03:22 wut 03:22 To co jest w w sliderze przy "dołącz do nas" 03:23 papiesz wiki 03:23 . 03:28 !mody 03:28 Do której macie dzisiaj czas? 03:28 działa 03:28 Zalezy 03:28 A o co chodzi? 03:28 nie wiem 03:28 a co 03:29 Spotkanie dzisiaj. 03:29 o której 03:29 ciekawe czy znowu tym razem dostanie mi się za szkalowanie użytkowników 03:29 9 raz pod rząd 03:29 Dlatego pytam, do której macie czas. Bo ja jestem dzisiaj cały dzień w domu 03:29 A o której to? 03:30 no to o której 03:30 Ja teraz przez pół godziny, potem ok 21-22 03:30 Teraz też mam chwilę 03:30 Ale w sumie może być też po 21 03:30 W sumie nawet wolałbym wieczór bo aktualnie nie mam bladego pojęcia za ile będę musiał skończyć 03:30 Kurde. 03:31 U mnie wieczór trochę meh. 03:31 teraz 03:31 Dawajcie teraz. 03:31 Kurde x 2 03:31 zw 03:31 To wait 03:32 Kurde, wikia Ozza została usunięta. 03:32 Ew. na skype 03:32 Ale nie wiem, czy Ex da radę wbić, bo chyba jeszcze w pracy jest. 03:32 no na skype 03:32 super opcja 03:33 mafia z cp 03:33 Master, żyj 03:33 nie ma go 03:33 Ja w razie czego mogę na skype 03:33 Kurde no. 03:33 A, czyli mi się czat zbugował 03:33 Ja nie mogę into Skype bo, tak jak Kuro mówiła jestem w pracy. 03:34 Przydałyby się pokoje na tym czacie >.> 03:34 Albo ew. irc 03:34 Mogłabym Wam podać link 03:34 Okej 03:34 k 03:35 * Ex q cannot into irc 03:35 Musicie mnie nauczyć 03:35 To wait 03:35 * Piniakolada cannot into irc too 03:35 Dam Wam linka 03:35 Za chwilkę 03:35 błagam nie na ogólnym 03:35 na pw daj 03:40 Poszło 03:41 Ja tam jestem. 03:42 Nie widzę Cię. 03:42 Rzym wbił 03:42 Czekajcie jeszcze chwilę 03:43 Yo 03:43 Hej kuro 03:43 Hej 03:43 Yo 03:43 Cześć Przyjaciele o/ 03:43 Hej 03:43 Był psychograf? ?? 03:44 Ex, Rycerz, Pinia, dajcie mi swoje nicki 03:44 Na IRCu 03:44 rycerz 03:45 ena co ty sie tak pytasz o psycha? 03:46 Exq 03:47 Ex spróbuj jeszcze raz wbić do pokoju 03:47 /j #MafiaCreepypastaWiki 03:47 Bez żadnych spacji przed / 03:48 Like nope. 03:48 Jaki komunikat się pojawił? 03:48 17:47 Exq ~Exq@9aspdvbmmyrjp18u2djkcmph0.guest.OnlineGamesNet has joined #/j 17:47 To register this channel permanently, /join #help 17:47 Please auth first - see http://www.ogamenet.net/authRegister.php?language=en and /authserv help auth 03:49 xD 03:49 źle 03:49 Nie zdałaś. 03:49 Bo długo nie wchodzi Marian 03:49 Oh, doprawdy? : < 03:49 Wczoraj był ena 03:49 /j #MafiaCreepypastaWiki 03:49 Jeszcze raz 03:49 A tak wgl takie spawy to na ów 03:49 O ile zakład, że nie zadziałą 03:49 *pw 03:50 Nie musisz patrzeć. 03:50 Za co? O.o 03:50 za niewinność 03:50 hehe 03:51 Kuro kurde. 03:51 komunizm rządzi się własnymi prawami 03:51 Czekaj, inaczej 03:51 Nie działa. 03:51 Przecierz nie pisałam capsem! 03:51 Ej no ludzie 03:51 Nie krzycz na rycerza 03:51 Psujesz atmosferę. 03:52 Nie na rycerza 03:52 zncz 03:52 ;-; 03:52 Wykrzyknikujesz na administrację? 03:52 nie krzycz na exa 03:52 Ex wysłałam Ci wiadomość na IRC 03:52 Tego chyba nie ma w regulaminie prawda? 03:52 Za psucie atmosfery 03:52 Mam to. 03:53 Nie chciałam napisać kropkę piniak 03:53 Jeff'ena idź sobie na moją tablicę, obejrzyj gifa i zamilcz. 03:53 ;-; 03:53 *Piniakolada 03:53 Szanujmy się. 03:53 Wooow. 03:54 Piniak jak mogłeś. 03:54 :< 03:55 Mój nick, jako nazwa, jest pisany z dużej litery, halo. :c 04:05 hejka 04:05 Jajka 04:05 *hejka. 04:05 Hiii. 04:05 Sorry słownik 04:05 Jestem na telefonie; -; 04:06 logiczne te słowniki wkurzają 04:08 Dokładnie 04:08 Jak coś pisze a on totalnie przewraca słowa 04:09 *przekręca 04:09 dobrze że jestem na kompie 04:14 Macie szczęście, że regulamin pozwala na pisanie w języku polskim, bo leciałyby banany. ;/// 04:15 ;/ 04:15 Piniakolada, zły dzień? 04:15 Nie mam złych dni. 04:16 Mam tylko dni dobre i dni, w których krzywo pokroję chleb. 04:16 Ma okres męski. 04:16 Ahh. 04:17 Mam kebaba. 04:21 aha 04:21 Powoli denerwuję się. :) 04:21 aha 04:21 Kebab się kończy? 04:21 Nie, nawet połowy nie dam rady zjęść. 04:22 *zjeść 04:22 aha 04:22 Muszę odreagować. 04:22 fajnie 04:23 No wiem. 04:23 aha 04:23 Słodki Jezu Brzoskwiniowy. 04:24 ok 04:27 hej sajko 04:27 heloł marian 04:29 hej 04:29 joł memuh 04:31 meh 04:31 hejka nowo! o/ 04:31 Hej Marian 04:31 Ale w sumie to ja już idę 04:32 będę około 20 04:32 aha 04:32 >wejdz na czat 04:32 >przywitaj sie 04:32 >wyjdź z czatu 04:32 Przyszła się przywitać, jaka dobra. 04:36 ena co ty rb? 04:36 wychodzisz i wchodzisz 04:36 Sorry 04:37 Lato 04:37 *lagi 04:39 aha 04:44 Piniak 04:44 Here. 04:45 Halo, wracaj do Mafii 04:45 Smutek 04:45 Jak to? 04:45 Nie ma mnie? 04:45 no bo inba ciągle trwa 04:45 Mój autobus odjechał chyba. 04:45 18:44 * Piniako (~Piniako@9obxf7npmqimqnujuhn94jzmi.guest.OnlineGamesNet) Quit (Ping timeout) 04:45 Daj mnie ten cosik co wejść mogę. 04:46 Poszło na PW 05:02 hej 05:03 kyu szuka niewolnikow xd 05:03 Nosee 05:03 Zapraszam na priv 05:03 k 05:07 Kuro wróci. 05:07 Za chwilę. 05:07 Musi zabić coś. 05:07 Kogoś 05:07 k 05:08 . 05:10 hej szat- znaczy demon 05:12 Cześć sis 05:12 hej 05:12 sischan 05:12 sis-senpai 05:13 aha 05:14 xD 05:15 Sajko 05:15 * XDemon666 rzuca arbuza 05:15 łap murzynie 05:15 boże 05:15 normalne jedzenie 05:15 dawaj 05:15 * Sajko6622 je arbuza 05:17 * XDemon666 klepie po głowie 05:17 dobry murzyn 05:17 to nie jest MWŚ 05:17 ... 05:18 Potwierdzam. 05:18 Ale demon, tak nie można... 05:22 Wątek:123736 05:22 Halooo 05:23 Naprawdę fajny wątek! 05:24 ło 05:24 zgłosilem sie na niewolnika 05:25 Masochizm w formie 05:25 k 05:26 O boziu 05:26 jan zagłoba najlepiej napisał xD 05:27 O wilku mowa 05:27 hej 05:27 Wszystko dziś jest takie śmieszne. 05:27 Czołem o/ 05:27 Zagłoba rozwalił xd 05:27 xD 05:27 ^^ 05:27 Jam to, nie chwaląc się, sprawił ^^ 05:27 Śmiechom nie ma końca. 05:27 Jan Zagłoba. 05:27 Zapraszam na priv. 05:28 ;-; 05:28 wot 05:28 A, tedy dobrze 05:28 to tak zabrzmialo jakby jan zrobil cos zlego xD 05:28 Skoro pani Hetman prosi, nie mam nic przeciw 05:28 xd 05:29 Hej, macie jakiś sposób na nudę? 05:29 Zabić sb 05:29 szkicuj grafita 05:29 tańcz konge 05:29 x'D 05:29 ... 05:30 Narysuj mi pieska. 05:30 Zapisać sobie, że czat CP Wiki nie jest najlepszym miejscem do zapytania się o sposób na nudę. 05:30 Ale mój sposób działa. 05:31 Na serio?! 05:31 Marian 05:31 O kurczę, idę sprawdzić. 05:31 Daj Sajkowi inspirację na drugą część (lf) 05:31 Marsjanki są spk. 05:32 Nie mam ochoty sajko. 05:32 Ranisz. 05:32 Fajnie. 05:32 Dzięki za możliwość bycia modem czatu przez ten rok i kilka miesięcy (ezt) 05:32 k 05:32 ... 05:32 fajnie było 05:33 ale świeże mięso czeka 05:33 na swoją kolej 05:33 mięso armatnie 05:33 Niewolnicy Kyu jak już. 05:35 No, jedno i to samo 05:35 Już nie mogę się doczekać. 05:36 Chodziłem dzisiaj po dachu a potem się zorientowałem, że pode mną były spleśniałe i przegniłe belki 05:36 A ja idę po tym dachu i myślę sobie "co to tak skrzypi i się ugina" xD 05:37 Mogłem być kandydatem do nagrody Darwina 05:37 Brawo. 05:38 Hey. 05:38 yo 05:38 Witaj. 05:41 Wreszcie sobie nie pomylę "wypraw mu pogrzeb" z "rozmowa na osobności" xd 05:43 zetwu 05:46 hej psychu 05:46 yo riv 05:46 Hey Psycho 05:46 Psycho <3 05:47 Twoja wielbicielka o Ciebie pytała. 05:47 witajcie Sajku, Nosu, Marsu o/ 05:47 Kuro <3 :c 05:47 bo nie dostaniesz wódki 05:47 :c 05:47 To prawa, żę jesteś z nią w "iternetowym związku"? (lf) 05:47 Bo mi się chwaliła xd 05:47 No dobra, Jeffena się o Ciebie pytała, skarbie. 05:47 Co. 05:48 Kumasz, najpierw chciała być ze mną w "internetowym związku" 05:48 Beka z tej osoby 05:48 x'D 05:48 Coo 05:48 Chyba o czymś nie wiem. 05:48 Damn 05:48 Czego ja się dzisiaj dowiaduję 05:48 Piniak czytaj 05:48 Zetwu zapiekanka 05:48 Chryste. 05:48 Jak zjem to dokończę opowieść xd 05:48 Kuro, sprawdź CSSa czy wszystko jest oki. 05:49 Jasne 05:49 Rycerz, zapraszam na priv. 05:49 Czystki Majowe dalej trwają. xD 05:49 Hey. 05:51 Helou 05:52 yo 05:52 jotjot 05:52 Lel szybko zjadłem 05:53 Hey Masky 05:53 Rzym 05:53 Rzymianin 05:54 Helou 05:54 Tak? 05:54 Czystki majowe? 05:54 lel, brzmi groźnie 05:54 Taka zabawa. 05:54 Jak berek czy chowanego. 05:54 Złamię regulamin 05:54 Ale Rzym 05:55 Jesteś prawdopodobnie jedynym świadkiem 05:55 I chcę, żebyś potwierdził lub zaprzeczył przy całej społeczności 05:55 Jan Zagłoba 05:55 Poznaj, waćpanna, swojego Rycerza, który nie tylko na swojego kompaniona doniósł, ale swoje słowa przed panią Hetman Wielką zataił! 05:55 Gdym tylko do grodu zawitał rzekłem w sposób następujący: 05:55 "Gwałt się stał, mości przyjaciele!" Na co pan Rycerz odrzekł: 05:55 "Gwałt to zaraz będziesz miał" 05:55 Wtem do imprezy włączyła się pani Meme, która rzekła: 05:55 "Pijany i tyle" 05:55 A więc pan Rycerz na to: 05:55 "Widzę 05:55 "Styki od gorzały przepaliło" 05:55 Tak było? 05:56 W sumie Meme też może potwierdzić lub zaprzeczyć. 05:56 Niczego takiego nie było 05:56 było było 05:56 Jeszcze lepiej. 05:56 A cóżże waćpanna powie na to? 05:57 przykładne zachowanie 05:57 moderatora chatu 05:57 nie ma co 05:57 Momencik 05:57 .v. 05:57 Co to się dzieje (marian) 05:57 A wyszedłem na chwilę :v 05:58 ... 06:00 . 06:01 kropka 06:01 Wątek:123736#2 Patrzcie jaki fajny wątek!! 06:01 http://www.gg.pl/dysk/b4VsGcIuIY7DboVsGcItMMQ/Obrazek_2016-05-06%2016.50.12.jpg 06:01 Panie Rzymianinie, panie Rycerzu. I co powiecie, kochani jegomościowie najmilsi, na to? 06:02 powiem tak 06:02 Nie było mnie przy tym 06:02 zdenerwowało mnie twoje zachowanie 06:02 bo zachowywałeśsię jak totalny matoł 06:02 co to ma być? 06:02 obrażanie użytkownika? 06:02 Sza 06:02 bo ma taki sam avatar jak ty? 06:02 Panie Rzymianinie 06:02 ty jesteś mądry człowieku? 06:02 masz ty w ogóle rozum? 06:02 gdybym nie zareagował to byłby dopiero brak szacunku 06:02 Nie było waści przy tym, to czemuż powiedziałeś, że tak nie było? 06:02 ale nieee lepiej szkalować użytkowników o byle co no nie? 06:02 (captcha) 06:02 Kłótnia moderatorów 06:03 Bo niczego takiego nie widziałem 06:03 ło 06:03 To było od razu mówić! 06:03 Dawno czegoś takiego nie było 06:03 A nie wpierw przeciw osobie mojej prawić 06:03 ale zagłoba pewnie nie zrobił scrinów jak obraża użytkownika mam rację? ;) 06:03 oczywiście 06:03 A prawda 06:03 Byłem wtedy na czacie a niczego takiego nie widziałem 06:03 Nie zrobiłem 06:03 Więc uznałem, że nie było 06:03 oczywiście 06:03 I jako żywo sam przyznaję 06:03 żeby czasami nie było dowodów co? 06:03 Chyba każdy normalny człowiek by tak postąpił 06:04 Uspokajam Was. 06:04 Mości panowie, porponuję skończyć kłótnię 06:04 szkoda że jak zwykle trzeba się posługiwać scrinami bo nikt oprócz mnie nie robi chatlogów 06:04 ludzie 06:04 Bo tu krew bratnia się leje 06:04 scriny są dla ludzi z MWŚ i pasta wiki 06:04 tutaj się robi chatlogi 06:04 ale nieee tylko ja to robię 06:04 inni mają wywalone oczywiście 06:04 Bez dramatu, Rycu. 06:04 bo po co 06:04 no bo takie sa sytuacje właśnie 06:04 A co powie pani Hetman na to? 06:04 bez chatlogów 06:05 Naprawdę apeluję o spokój. 06:05 Przede wszystkim 06:05 gość robi scrina tego co mnie oczernia a co sam nababrał to oczywiście zataił 06:05 uwielbiam to 06:05 Milczże waszmość wreszcie, bo słuchać hadko tej gadaniny 06:05 bo mam rację co? 06:05 Prosiłabym, żebyście uspokoili się. 06:05 Po pierwsze. 06:06 Po drugie - co do zachowania Jana - wyraziłam się jasno. 06:06 Jest mi przykro, że coś takiego się zdarzyło. 06:06 Po trzecie - co do zachowania Rycerza - jeżeli to prawda, to nie podoba mi się to, że coś takiego się zdarzyło oraz że okłamałeś mnie. 06:07 Po czwarte - rozumiem, że możecie się nie lubić. 06:07 no dobra to nie było w porządku 06:07 ale dlaczego zawsze ktoś scrinuje mnie 06:07 nigdy kogoś innego 07:41 Ja myślałem że ten pies się Bałwan nazywa xD 07:42 Ja spadam, narazie 07:42 Bye 07:42 yo 07:42 Pa 07:42 Bye 07:43 ;-; 07:45 Nosku 07:45 Udało mi sie dorwać 07:45 Nareszcie 07:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTPlDgJOSQE 07:46 kto oglądał 07:46 ? 07:46 Ale co 07:46 Slums Attack 20/20 Evergreen 07:46 ło 07:46 Ale nie propsuję bo nie słucham 07:46 Dwie dyszki w lokalnym empiku x'D 07:47 Miałem zbierać na The Returners - Nowa Stara Szkoła LP, ale stwierdziłem że będzie fajniej jak namaluję graffiti które będzie widać z pociągu za tę kasę 07:47 Zastanawiałem sie też nad rasmentalism poszli coś zjeść 07:48 Ale wygrało Slu 07:48 Ayy. 07:48 Hey 07:48 Wyszli coś zjeść polecam 07:48 yo 07:48 Arr. 07:48 Hejka. 07:48 Jestem w posiadaniu, git plakat gratis 07:48 Wat ru sayin MR. MarianZCzarnobyla? 07:48 Ja mam tylko Digital 07:49 Ayy, Saiko. 07:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4E2kuNumhM0 07:49 kto oglądał? 07:49 Play this game ----> http://pl.five-night-at-freddy.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat 07:50 Shit, Damn fnaf shit. 07:50 Bye. 07:50 Nie chcę widzieć tego tutaj. 07:50 Coś złego? 07:50 zrobienie tam rajdu jest równoznaczne z banem na 3 miesiące 07:50 tak tylko przypominam 07:50 hej wam :) 07:51 Hej 07:51 About the game, i mean this game ----> http://www.allproudamericans.com/maze-game.html 07:51 Old. 07:51 And screamer. 07:52 Stare jak świat. 07:52 jeszcze raz 07:52 Ale i tak przez to mnie serce zawsze boli. 07:52 Stare, ale monitor to ja chce zostawić. 07:52 Ogarnij się. 07:52 Bo dostaniesz bana. 07:53 o/ 07:53 Jezus, 20 luda. 07:54 Mhm. 07:54 o/ 07:54 Spadam. 07:54 Brb 07:54 Pa 07:54 Hail 07:54 Cześć Przyjaciele! o/ 07:55 Dobra ja też lecę (jetpack) 07:55 Bye. 07:55 Nara 07:55 No tak. 07:55 Wszyscy przede mną uciekają! ;_; 07:56 Zawsze. 07:56 Wow, dużo tu ludzi 07:56 oglądałem sobie pastę Jack 07:57 wow 07:57 A mnie Ozz katuje. 07:57 data 20:21 15.02.2012 z tej pasty to fake, sprawdzałem i na samej górze jakiś hotel 07:57 ydom! 07:58 Za co? 07:58 ydom! 07:58 xD 07:58 ? 07:59 Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi Bagsio. 07:59 Właśnie 07:59 ;-; 08:00 Piniakolada 08:00 Bądź moim Pinky 08:04 Nie wiem co o tym rzec, ale... To na pewno nic dobrego nie wróży 08:08 Kurczątko, czemu uciekłaś z mwś? 08:08 Lagło mi 08:08 Mam wrócić? 08:08 Nudno tam. 08:09 Pani Hetman o/ 08:09 <3 ^^ 08:09 <3 08:09 Ahoj o/ 08:09 o/ 08:10 Pamiętacie mną 08:10 *"mnie 08:10 * mnie 08:11 Wątek:123736 Jak ktoś jeszcze nie widział tego super wątku. 08:11 Każdy już chyba widział. 08:11 Piniak 08:11 Nie odpowiedziałeś mi 08:12 Nie wypowiadaj się za większość społeczności. 08:12 Kiedy co 08:12 zw 08:12 Czy można dodawać arty związane ze społaczenością CP 08:12 Wybacz. Już odchodzę z czatu tegoż. 08:12 "Można wywnioskować, że tematyką prac ma być creepypasta lub społeczność naszej wiki." 08:12 Spadam, nerka . 08:12 Ahoj o/ 08:13 Kk 08:17 Czołem waszmościom o/ 08:17 o/ 08:18 http://pobierak.jeja.pl/images/6/9/f/216282_samobojstwa-zajaczka-samochodzik-i.jpg?1462444742 Wydaje mi się, że te samobójstwo jest... 08:18 ...Do dupy. Dosłownie. 08:19 Ale musisz się tak brzydko wyrażać? 08:19 Ekhem. Do odbytu. Pasuje pani ? 08:19 Tak, pasuje. 08:20 jj 08:20 Meh... 08:26 . 08:26 Wszyscy Maję znają i kochają... 08:27 Maaaju... 08:27 Maaju... 08:28 Czekam, aż ktoś przerobi piosenkę "Wolność Słowa" na wersję o CPW. 08:29 Skoro jesteśmy komunistami. 08:29 Raz sierpem, raz młotem Admińską hołotę. 08:29 Albo: 08:29 A na drzewach zamiast liści, będą wisieć Adminiści/ Kyuroniści/ CPwiści 08:30 xD 08:30 .v. 08:30 Daaamn 08:30 ktos wołał kumuniste? 08:31 Sprawdziłem, chcę mieć, chcę być w T-mobile! 08:32 Ex 08:33 Ja. 08:33 A na sznurze zamiast gaci będą wisieć biurokraci * 08:33 xD 08:33 Tak się rymuje, o 08:33 xD 08:34 O kurde. 08:34 Chyba muszę się bać ;_; 08:34 .v. 08:34 Czemu? 08:34 08:34 Rewolucja. 08:34 E tam 08:36 Dobra, zbieram się 08:38 Azazel 08:38 Ozz mi marudzi, że nie piszesz do niego. 08:38 czyżby sie mnie wystraszył 08:40 Czołem waćpannie o/ 08:40 . 08:40 Witam 08:40 Telefon jak zwykle się wiesza ♥ 08:41 Piniakolada 08:41 Chcę jechać do Rosji 08:41 .v. 08:42 Ja też. 08:42 Ale ja bym nie została wpuszczona. 08:45 Nocne Wilki Putina. 08:46 .v. 08:47 A już miałem coś napisać, ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że to obraza. ;v 08:47 Zależy 08:48 Nie zostałabym wpuszczona ze względu na wygląd i moją orientację. 08:48 Ale gdzie? 08:50 .v. 08:51 . 08:51 No kurde. 08:51 Do Rosji, no chyba, że chodziło o coś innego, to nie wiem, mb, bo mi wyczyściło czat. 08:52 Czemu orientację, góruje tam LGBT? 08:52 Właśnie nie. 08:52 O/ 08:52 Loki 08:52 Witaj. 08:52 Jak dobrze, że Cię widzę. 08:52 Hej. 08:53 Uuu, masakra bydzie. 08:53 Fajnie się RIPuje czyjąś pracę, prawda? 08:53 Co się dzieje? 08:53 J/w 08:53 RIPuje? 08:53 gdzie ja dałem popcorn? 08:53 Tak. Wpisz w googlach co to oznacza. 08:54 * Ex q częstuje popcornem. "Bierzcie i jedzcie z tego wszyscy." 08:54 * Kyurone kopie Piniakolada, bo chciał tego. 08:54 * Ozzrigh rozsiada sie wygodnie i chwyta popcorn 08:54 Zależy, co masz na myśli 08:55 No nie wiem 08:55 CSS? 08:55 Wygląd? 08:55 Nawet się nie chciało zmienić nazwę szablonu, słodkie. 08:55 Spójrz w moje edycje 08:56 O/ 08:56 Czołem waszmości o/ 08:56 (idc) 08:56 Hej. 08:56 Jesteś Administratorem. 08:56 o/ 08:56 Na Pasta wiki owszem 08:56 Hej McHatter 08:56 I chyba tylko tam 08:57 Dalej. 08:57 Gdzie Master ma moda/admina :-; ? 08:57 Kuźwa. 08:57 Zgubiłem. 08:57 To. 08:57 Na Deadpool wiki 08:57 Jest. 08:57 Jest 08:57 Bezczelny. 08:57 RIP. 08:57 Na którejś z wiki Bowsera 08:58 Chociaż nie. To był tylko mod 08:58 Loki, kurde. Wiesz doskonale o co mi chodzi. 08:58 No i na Śmierdzące Pierdy Wiki Mikstefan dał mi moda 08:58 Boże >.< 08:58 Nie udawaj idioty. 08:58 Żałosne. 08:58 Tym to ja bym się akurat nie chwaliła. 08:59 Nie miałem na to akurat wpływu 08:59 Dalej 08:59 Do cholery jasnej 08:59 Podaj link 08:59 Jesteś tam adminem 08:59 Piniuś, skarbie 08:59 Trzymaj mnie. 08:59 Trzymam, Kuroś. 09:00 Loki, chodzi mi konkretnie o Pasta Wiki 09:00 Tam, gdzie jesteś Adminem 09:00 No już wymieniłem 09:00 Tam, gdzie do jasnej cholery bezczelnie został zripowany CAŁY kod 09:00 + szablony 09:00 + szablony 09:01 To sprawdź, kto to zrobił 09:01 Loki 09:01 Zrobił. 09:01 Odpowiem Ci drugi raz. 09:01 Lol. 09:01 Zajrzyj w moje edycje 09:01 Nie interesuje mnie to, kto to zrobił 09:01 Interesuje mnie TYLKO i wyłącznie jaka to wikia bezczelnie zrobiła 09:01 Loki, przestań się tłumaczyć, jesteś adminem i bierzesz za to odpowiedzialność. 09:01 A jesteś do cholery Administratorem 09:01 Ale nie biurokratą 09:01 I co z tego. 09:02 Jeżeli ja bym coś takiego zrobiła, to byś się do cholery ciskał np. do Ex czy do Piniaka 09:02 Nie daj Boże do Rycerza, Rzyma, Nosee czy Hexa. 09:02 Albo Jana. 09:02 To jest brak szacunku do autorów kodów. 09:02 ;-; 09:02 Gwoli ścisłości dodatkowe funkcje biurokraty ograniczają się tylko do nadawania uprawnień administratorskich. Względem kodu i innych edycji stoimy na równi. 09:03 Jest to żałosne. 09:03 Najlepsze jest to, że nawet skopiowaliście CP Miesiąca, ale ktoś "mądry" skasował to. 09:04 Kyro może meliski ? 09:04 No to pamiętam, że chyba byla sytuacja, 2 proponowałem Py'owi, żeby jakoś zmienił wygląd 09:04 Loki, kurde. 09:04 *że 09:04 Nie obchodzi mnie to. 09:04 * Mad.Hatter :3 wręcza Kyro herbatkę 09:04 Mad.Hatter :3 nie pomagasz. 09:05 Poczekaj poszukam 09:05 Czego? 09:05 Wytłumaczeń? 09:05 Wiesz doskonale co Ci odpowiem 09:05 Jesteś cholernym administratorem. 09:06 http://pl.pasta.wikia.com/wiki/Wątek:5619 09:06 Tu jedna dyskusja 09:06 Wikia bardzo podobno do CP 09:07 Przydałoby się trochę rozwinąć tę stronę tak, aby wyglądała częściowo jak stare CP. 09:07 W tym momencie 09:07 Ooo 09:07 Albo to 09:07 Pogrążyłeś się jeszcze bardziej w moich oczach. 09:07 http://pl.pasta.wikia.com/wiki/Wątek:5725 09:07 Dowód 09:07 Dalej. 09:07 Do cholery jasnej 09:08 Skopiowaliście cały CSS od CP. 09:08 CAŁY. 09:08 Hej. 09:08 Hej 09:08 o/ 09:08 o/ 09:08 No to przeczytaj ten wątek 09:08 Myślisz, że do cholery, co, zmienicie kolor 09:08 I będzie ok? 09:08 Ja i Luzerka byliśmy temu przeciwni 09:08 Kyro nie lepiej załatwić ten problem oficjalnie ? 09:09 lub arbitraż choć samosąd popieram xd 09:09 Mad.Hatter :3 dlatego załatwiam to tu. 09:09 To czemu tego nie zmieniliście? 09:09 Nie dość, że osądzają nas o komunistyczne zmiany regulaminu, to jeszcze kopiują wszystkie szablony od nas. 09:09 To jest kpina. 09:09 Nie wiem. Ja nie ogarniam tak dobrze tych kodów, Luzerka chyba zresztą też, a nie wiem jak z Py 09:10 Loki 09:10 Powiem to kolejny raz 09:10 Nie interesuje mnie to 09:10 To jest nie fair w stosunku do osób, które nad tym siedziały godzinami 09:10 Racja 09:10 A wiem z doświadczenia, że taki kod nie robi się w 5 minut 09:11 Chamstwo, brak poszanowania praw autorskich , zamęt , kłamstwa 09:11 W teorii mogłabym zmienić Wam wygląd, bo nie macie nawet blokad założonych 09:11 Za to wy skopiowaliście z angielskiego CP 09:11 Ale nie jestem aż tak wredna. 09:11 Słucham? 09:11 xD 09:11 Loki Ty lepiej CP nic nie zarzucaj -.- 09:12 Loki, proszę Cię, nie pogrążaj się. 09:12 Bo zejdziesz 2 cm w muł już 09:12 No kurde, najlepszy argument ever. 09:13 Kuro i Ex siedziały nad tym bardzo długo, a Ty zarzucasz, że to skopiowały? 09:13 Jesteś żałosny. 09:13 Pa 09:13 Bronisz swojej plagiatowej wiki oskarżając nas o coś, czego nie zrobiliśmy. 09:13 Nie no, Piniak, przecież logo, slidery, szablony robi się w 5 minut 09:13 . 09:14 o/ pa Psycho 09:14 Ale gratulacje, że przynajmniej datę utworzenia wiki potrafiliście zmienić. 09:14 Kurde. 09:14 (yes) 09:14 To prawdziwy wyczyn dla Was. 09:14 Nawet cytatu nie zmienili. 09:14 *oklaski 09:14 Ale nie, no przecież my plagiatujemy ;')))\ 09:15 Czekajcie poszukam 09:15 Czego? 09:15 Loki czego? 09:15 dowodów xd ? 09:15 Wątków, że Ty byłeś ok? 09:15 Już Ci odpowiem 09:15 Ani Ty, ani Luzerka nie byliście ok. 09:15 Ty do jasnej cholery reprezentujesz Pasta Wiki 09:15 nom 09:16 Loki byłeś świadomy swego czyny >? czy żyłeś w niewiedzy 09:16 Zabawne, próbujecie być lepszą Wikią kosztem naszej. 09:17 To brzmi jak ... 09:17 A ja się zapytam z Ciekawości. 09:17 Pasożytnictwo -.- 09:17 *ciekawości 09:17 No teraz mają inny wygląd 09:18 Ojezu. 09:18 Teraz. 09:18 Słyszał tutaj ktokolwiek o Creative Commons? 09:18 nope 09:18 Cześć 09:18 Hej o/ 09:18 o/ 09:18 hej 09:18 Mad, ale to nie ja skopiowałem ten kod 09:18 Diode24q mam prośbę. 09:18 Diode: tak, było to wyjaśnione. Nie chodzi tu jednak o szeroko pojęte kwestie prawne. 09:18 O/ Araxz 09:18 Loki ale brałeś w tym czynnny udział 09:18 Loki, ale jesteś administratorem. 09:19 Możesz zmienić wygląd bez problemu. 09:19 istnieje coś takiego jak odpowiedzialności administratora 09:19 Jeżeli nie wiesz dokładnie, jak wygląda sprawa, to nie wcinaj się. Bo nawet autora nie podali ;')) 09:19 straszne :o 09:19 Ja zadałem tylko jedno pytanie i nic ponadto nie miałem zamiaru zrobić. Ex q mi odpowiedziała. 09:19 A zgodnie z tym powinni chociaż autora podać. 09:20 Btw, to słodkie, że uważacie nas za swojego "wroga". 09:20 Ale nie, lepiej ctrl + v i ctrl + c 09:20 Pinia, przecież my jesteśmy komunistami wg Lokiego I Luzerki 09:20 Czy ja coś powiedziałem? 09:21 Znaczy napsiałem 09:21 Czekaj, zmienię avka. 09:21 Wystarczyło, że dasz okejkę, mój drogi. 09:21 *napisałem 09:22 Papa 09:23 No i co z tego? 09:23 To znaczy, że przystajesz na to, co ona pisze. 09:23 ^this 09:23 :) 09:24 Piniak 09:24 Dawaj avatar na priva 09:24 Bo trza zmienić 09:24 o/ 09:24 Ten uczuć gdy twój współlokator to czub 09:24 Exik też chce? ;> 09:24 Kuro czarny humor ma dziś? 09:24 zły* 09:25 * Master Of Death and Darkness gra na bandziolajce 09:25 Snow 09:25 Wyobraź sobie 09:25 Kura ja już wolę nic nie pisać, ponieważ tutaj za krytykę dostaję się kicka 09:25 A daj, i tak szukałam nowego. 09:25 *Kuro 09:25 o/ 09:25 Że ktos bezczelnie kopiuje CSS Wiki 09:25 Majnkrafd 09:25 No trudno się nie zdenerwować 09:31 Jeszcze >:[[]]D 09:32 Tak czy siak 09:32 Nie szanują czyjejś pracy 09:32 A jakoś nie uśmiecha mi się kolejna drama na CP. 09:32 + mówią, że my coś skopiowaliśmy. 09:32 No ale Ex 09:32 My wg Lokiego i Luzerki to komuniści 09:32 A co Cię obchodzi ich zdanie? 09:32 Czasami ludziom zwyczajnie trzeba pozwolić mieć błędną opinie 09:33 jeśli będą ją rozprzestrzeniać - udowodnić, że jest inaczej 09:33 W sumie trochę dużo 09:33 Bo jestem ciekawa, czemu to zrobili ;'))) 09:33 Kuro internet już nie wytrzymuje żeżuncji. 09:34 Skoro kilku osobom nie da się czegoś dać do zrozumienia, to chyba jedyne co można zrobić to sprawić, by inne osoby nie przyjęły ich stanowiska 09:34 Bo nie znają kodu, ot co. 09:34 Internet Kuro* 09:34 A co do opinii tych dwojga: trudno. 09:34 Nie, zmieniłam tylko avatar. 09:34 Na prawilny. 09:34 Uuu, sabaka 09:35 Myślałem, że to Piniak napisał. 09:35 Np. Co jest złego w dodawaniu obrazków do wątków? 09:35 Jakoś na Marvelu nikt nie ma o to pretensji 09:35 A co mnie Marvel obchodzi? 09:35 Ale jesteśmy na cp. 09:35 Znowu oczopląsu dostanę. 09:35 Tak samo możesz napisać 09:35 Co ma zakaz dodawania obrazków do komunizmu? 09:36 Zakaz wieszania plakatów. 09:36 Czemu tu nie można przeklinać? Przecież na XYZ Wiki można. 09:36 Regulamin jest wewnętrzną sprawą wiki. Są pewne zalecenia, ale nie ma przepisu na to jak administrować. 09:36 To co innego 09:36 A wiesz, co wtedy Ci odpowiem? 09:36 To nic innego 09:36 :> 09:36 Nie obchodzi mnie co się dzieje na innej wiki 09:36 Powiedziałabym nawet więcej, ale nie mogę. 09:36 Polskich wiki jest ok. 30 tysięcy jeśli się nie mylę, jeśli komuś nie odpowiada regulamin jednej, śmiało może przenieść się na bardziej dogodną. 09:37 I zresztą 09:37 A tutaj można po prostu czytać creepypasty 09:37 Co ma zakaz dodawania obrazków do komunizmu? 09:37 11:36 09:37 Master Of Death and Darkness 09:37 Zakaz wieszania plakatów. 09:37 nie przejmować się jakimiś wątkami czy chatami 09:37 Nie to 09:37 Aracz 09:37 Co ma zakaz dodawania obrazków do komunizmu? 09:37 ^this 09:37 Xd 09:37 Zakaz wywieszania plakatów to taki: "prosimy nie rozpoczynać offtopu w miejscach do tego nie przeznaczonych" :D 09:38 Albo np. niech ktoś na blogu pisze sobie co chce, byleby nie obrażało to nikogo, ani nie były w nich upublicznione cudze dane 09:38 To Twoje zdanie :V 09:38 Biorą pod uwagę specyfikę użytkowników zakaz plików w wątkach jest uzasadniony z uwagi na prawdopodobny spam. 09:38 Bez poparcia konkretnymi argumentami 09:38 Pewnie, niech dodają pasty, które powinny być zamieszczane w artykułach 09:38 Ogólnie można by prowadzić taką liberalną politykę. Tylko że robiłby się syf 09:38 Niech będzie bałagan, prawda 09:39 A potem będzie, że nasza Wikia ma bałagan. 09:39 Tak samo można srać do kosza. I tak to zostanie wyrzucone 09:39 co komu szkodzi? 09:39 Publiczny zakaz srania do koszy 09:39 Tak mi się kojarzy wrzucanie past na blogi 09:39 Zakładając konto na CP Wikia akceptujesz Zasady. 09:39 To ma swoje miejsce, no i to ma swoje miejsce 09:39 Gówno powinno być w kiblu nie w koszu, tak samo jak pasta w artykule nie na blogu 09:39 proste 09:40 A, w ogóle 09:40 To w sumie racja 09:40 Możemy kasować nieregulaminowe artykuły 09:40 Ale NIE MAMY obowiązku je przenosić na trollpasta wiki 09:41 I nie masz prawa od nas tego wymagać, ani ode mnie, ani od Ex, ani od Piniaka, ani od Hexa, ani od Nosee, że nie przenosimy tego. 09:41 Nie obchodzą nas inne Wikie. 09:41 Chyba że RIPują. 09:41 Nasz wygląd. 09:41 Nasz CSS. 09:42 Co do past się zgodzę 09:42 Zawsze można poprosić administratora o przywrócenie pasty na rzecz przeniesienia ją na trollpasta wiki, tak? 09:42 Tak. 09:42 *jej 09:42 już mi się palce plonczo 09:42 Jasne 09:42 Hex? A któż to? 09:42 Astma. 09:42 Ale usuwanie "Bo tak"? 09:42 Bo tak. 09:42 O kurde. 09:42 x'D 09:42 Ah, pan Starosta 09:43 Daj przykład. 09:43 Chodzi o regulamin 09:43 Obecny 09:44 "Administracja zastrzega sobie prawo do niezwłocznego usunięcia treści nawet bez podania przyczyny." 09:44 Tak. 09:44 I? 09:44 Niepodanie przyczyny 09:44 nie podanie przyczyny =/= brak :C 09:44 Tak wytłumaczę topornie 09:44 Na prośbę Administrator poda przyczynę. 09:44 A jak nie Administrator to biurokrata. 09:44 a jak nie biurokrata to Jezus jest odpowiedzią na wszystkie pytania C: 09:45 Nie 09:45 Tylko Bóg może osądzić. 09:45 D[[]]: 09:45 09:45 Chyba jakoś tak to szło, nie? 09:45 Nie mam pojęcia 09:45 w tej chwili 09:45 Trójca święta. 09:46 Ledwo wchodzę i już huzia na Józia. 09:46 Wątek:123777 Patrzcie, ten wątek jest jeszcze fajniejszy niz ten poprzedni! 09:47 A tablety można? : < 09:47 Tzn? 09:48 >A więc ołówki, pędzle, aparaty w dłonie! 09:48 Tak! 09:48 Można! 09:48 Yay! 09:48 Jeny. Jak tak wam to przeszkadza, to mogę spróbować coś wykombinować z szablonem w wolnym czasie, ale nie obiecuję, że szybko to ogarnę 09:48 Ej Loki. 09:49 Łał, ten wątek tak wszytsko zmienił. 09:49 Wykombinować 09:49 Słucham panią? 09:49 O kurde. 09:49 Wyjdź. 09:49 Mogę to powtórzyć? 09:49 Mogę. 09:49 Grrrrr 09:49 Nie obchodzi mnie to. 09:49 Ale to już niemiłe :C 09:50 Loki, wiesz co? 09:50 Pomóżcie! 09:50 To już było bezczelne. 09:50 Olamasl: w czym potrzebujesz pomocy? 09:51 Mój kolega z gg chce się zabić a ja nie wiem co robić! 09:51 Pomóż mu. 09:51 Policja? 09:51 Daj mu marsjanki. 09:51 Olamasl: czat CP nie jest odpowiednim miejscem w jakim powinnaś szukać pomocy. 09:51 Teraz piszę na poważnie. 09:51 Ten, mam znajomego który ma doświadczenie w takich sprawach 09:51 Dasz mu jak tego nie zrobi. 09:51 ale chyba go nie ma 09:51 Raven? 09:52 Ale co? Ten szablon na Pasta to nie moje dzieło. A jak miałbym to ogarnąć to wiadomo 09:52 Już śpi od jakiegoś czasu :S 09:52 Loki do cholery, czy Ty umiesz czytać? 09:52 Ogólnie to on zawsze robi coś na styl popchnięcia tej osoby jeszcze bardziej do samobójstwa 09:52 wtedy ona zaczyna się bronić 09:52 Nie interesuje mnie to czyja to robota. 09:52 Że to już było bezczelne 09:52 Był na jakichś kursach o tych to chyba wie co robi 09:52 Bezczelne było "jeny" 09:52 Idę spać. 09:53 Elos. 09:53 "dolary" są dużo bardziej kulturalne 09:53 o/ 09:53 dobranoc 09:53 Bywaj. 09:53 Jakbyś napisał "zamknij ryj" 09:53 Kc Pinia 09:53 ;____; 2016 05 10